More Than a Moment
by ballsmagee
Summary: Strange things continued to happen to Clint even after Loki left his body. Was he ever truly gone or did he leave a permanent mark on his mind? Did Loki learn to love him or was it all a game? Will Clint allow himself to be compromised at the Earth's dispense? He must make choices before everyone pays the price. Rated T for slash in early chapters. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**Huzzah for the Avengers! Story takes place a few months after The Avengers movie. Lots of ships set sail, so to speak. Reviews and critiques are greatly appreciated.**

More Than a Moment

Clint was brought to his knees at the foot of Loki wondering where he went wrong. What could he have done to prevent this? This terrible outcome, where the ones he loved lie motionless in the earth while he was still alive. Luckily for him that would also change fairly soon. He stared at his hands in anguish. "Oh cheer up, human. The rest of the universe thanks you. Humanity was a plague to the rest of us. There's a reason we did not speak to you." Loki bent down to Clint's level and forced his face forward to look him in the eye. "Come now, you must admit, it was good while it lasted." Loki's piercing eyes seemed to search for something in Clint's pained face.

"But it wasn't real." Loki let go of his face and began to walk away. "I trusted you and you betrayed me. I gave you my heart blindly and you..." He attempted to collect his thoughts. "You lied to me!" He spat out. Loki didn't move. Instead he chuckled evilly.

"What did you expect? I'm the god of mischief!" He turned to Clint.

"I thought you loved me." Loki's face softened for just a moment.

"Who says I didn't?" Their eyes examined the other's, one searching for mercy and the other for truth. Times like this made Clint wish for Natasha's uncanny ability of discernment. "A complete lie never fools anyone. If you twist truth into a lie, the nations will fall to your feet."

"Like I did?"

"Like you did." With that Loki exited the room. Before shutting the door he motioned to the guard. "Kill him," was all he said before stalking out without looking back.

The Asgardian guards dragged him by the shoulders up the golden steps to the kill floor. There lay the bodies of some of his closest companions. People who he wouldn't have cared for just a few months ago. He was thrown next to the bloody corpse of one of his nearest and dearest. Her usually concerned face now lay motionless. A searing tear ran down his cheek. Somewhere deep down he found the strength to turn over and face his executioners. They were much larger than he was, they were at full strength, and they had the blood of gods. He was completely fucked. He looked towards the beautifully painted ceiling and waited for death, retracing his steps. How did this happen?

Thwock

OoOoOoOoOFlashbackOoOoOoOoOo

Clint stared at his naked torso in the mirror. His body wasn't what it used to be. Time and torture were not good to him. His skin showed welted scars grown over old ones and early signs of age seeping in. He almost loathed his own body. Each painful memory returned as he outlined the scars with the tips of his fingers. The mind blowing pain. The weeks left in the hospital. For what? The sake of his country? The sake of S.H.I.E.L.D?

He finished undressing and stepped into the shower. The hot water poured over his body. It triggered a fond memory. It was after a mission in Budapest and he and his partner had taken serious damages. After months in the freezing prisons they finally had their moment to escape. They had only gotten out by the skin of their teeth but after that, he trusted her with his life. S.H.I.E.L.D finally retrieved and debriefed them and required them to stay at an American hotel. It seemed so luxurious in comparison to their last home. Too luxurious. One night she even slipped into his room and crawled into his bed. He was startled awake by the rustling of the sheets.

"What happened?" He said, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare." She whispered. He laughed.

"You're not one to get scared."

"It was about you." He fell silent. There was nothing to be said. Instead he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. He shook his head.

"Don't be." He kissed her. Softly. Something she wasn't used to. Something she wasn't expecting from him. It created a feeling in her that she had not felt in a long time. A bittersweet sensation that scared her. She had to protect herself so she slipped out of the nightdress she was wearing. Her instincts told her that he wouldn't be able to resist. She was right.

As much as Clint tried to control the animal inside of him, he knew it was futile. He had been fond of her since the moment he saw her. She instigated a passion that couldn't be controlled by any form of logic or reason. The scratching of nails. The gnashing of teeth. A clump of hair in his hand. Blood underneath her nails. The animal kingdom was in a full state of ecstasy. A place it had not been for a very long time, for either of them.

The next morning he inspected the marks she left on his torso. He looked worse than he had when they left Budapest. But instead of bringing him pain, it brought a smile to his face. He climbed in the shower. It wasn't until he had lathered up that he felt a cool pair of hands around his torso. He didn't have to turn to know it was her. She hugged him firmly. He rested his arms on hers. They stood like such for more than a moment.

Clint came back to reality as he ran a bar of soap up and down his arms. The green tiles on the wall turned to a deep teal, the rustic red curtain a shade of violet. It was happening again. His mind. Someone else was seeing though his eyes. But who? Loki had been locked up for months. He felt weak. As if he were about to pass out. He grabbed the curtain to keep himself from falling. It was ripped from it's rings as his wet body collapsed to the floor in one solid thunk.

Loki's piercing blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul. Those eyes that held so much mischief also had so much pain. Anguish. Heartache. Loathing. Fear. "Wake up." He whispered. Clint was startled awake to find no one there.

This phenomena occurred more than a few times over the following weeks. As time went on, they increased in number as well. More often than not it would happen while he was experiencing some sort of flashback associated with the Avengers initiative. During target practice. At a shwarma restaurant. Seeing the blood stained Captain America trading cards owned by the late Agent Coleson.

Just last night he remembered meeting Tony Stark at his tower. They sat at his bar tossing a few back and reminiscing. Then he felt so cold. It was as if he had been standing in a freezer. His fingers were blue. Fog escaped his lungs. Blinking became difficult. Then Stark became Loki. His black eyes turned to a crystal blue. The lines of age and facial hair pulled back into his skin. Each ligament grew longer with his torso. Then that sly smile he remembered so well reappeared before him. It was impossible.

"Barton." Loki whispered. "I'm coming."

"Leave me alone!" He yelled to a seemingly unfazed Tony Stark.

"Excuse me?" He asked bewildered.

"I have to go." Clint said quietly. He hoped Stark was too drunk to put the pieces together as he rushed out of the room. The elevator ride to the floor where he was staying didn't seem to go fast enough. He could already sense the cool air returning. Every fiber of his being fought against him. The door opened and he stumbled to his room. He took the key card out and placed it against the lock. It opened. Thank you Stark tech. He shut the door without the strength to lock it. His legs gave out just as he reached the bed. The last of his energy was used to handcuff himself to the gate-like headboard. If Loki was going to commandeer his body again he would find there was little to do while restrained.

The room tuned to a light blue as Clint let go. The sheer curtains rustled in the impossible wind. The door to the bedroom slammed shut on its own. An icy chill ran up his spine. He cried out in agony. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Loki lounging on the ceiling staring back at him.

"Barton. Lovely seeing you again."


	2. Chapter 2

The room tuned to a light blue as Clint let go. The sheer curtains rustled in the impossible wind. The door to the bedroom slammed shut on its own. An icy chill ran up his spine. He cried out in agony. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Loki lounging on the ceiling staring back at him.

"Barton. Lovely seeing you again."

"Loki, you fucker." He reappeared at his side.

"Oh, don't be so harsh." Clint glared at him. "Besides. I'm not real. Well, I am. But this is just my mind talking to your mind. This-" Loki patted his face playfully, "may feel real, but I assure you, its not." He apparated to one of the lounge chairs in the corner of the room. "Right now, I am sitting in an Asgardian prison cell concentrating on a red dot on the wall. Sometimes I get bored and visit you." He smiled evilly. "Now this," he motioned to Clint's restrained limbs, "was a pleasant surprise. You were always fun." Clint fought against the all too powerful handcuffs in regret. This seemed to amuse Loki.

"How is this-?" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Loki got up and began pacing the room. "How did you-?" Loki eyed him carefully.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me?" Clint didn't move. He couldn't move. "What made you all think that once I'm out, I'm out for good? No. I'm always there. In you. In your friend Selvig. I see all your memories. The bad. The good." Budapest. Clint struggled against the chains once more."But I digress. Besides, I know you liked not being in control." He reappeared on the bed next to Clint. "I know you liked being powerless." Loki's fingers ran down the length of his torso. His breathing and heart rate rose steadily. Clint looked away in shame. Loki chuckled. "Oh human." When he looked back at Loki, he had turned into a woman. A very beautiful woman. "Is this better? I always forget that humans are so stubborn when it comes to silly morals and values. Repulsed by loving another man."

"I'm not repulsed by loving another man. I'm repulsed by you." Loki gave a false pout.

"Aww, I'm so hurt." The pout turned into a devilish grin. "Babe, it's going to take more than that to hurt me." Loki crawled on top of him and straddled him like a horse. She pulled in close to his face. "You like that, baby?" He spat on her face. She wiped saliva from her cheek.

"Feisty." Loki said as he snapped back to his male form. "You're a keeper." His hands migrated down to Clint's strong abdomen. He flinched at his touch. "You know," Loki whispered as he began unbuttoning Clint's shirt, "I can be very persuasive." He looked away again feeling hot from shame, or perhaps arousal. "And, I have been locked up for months without any..." he ripped the rest of his shirt open, "company." His hands slid up Clint's chiseled chest. "I can make it all worth your while."

"You're a freak!" Clint yelled. This stopped Loki in his tracks. "Oh is that it? Thats what keeps you awake in the dead of night? You're afraid of people calling you a freak?" Loki smiled.

"That's silly." He leaned in close to his ear. "I love it when men who are between my legs call me a freak." Loki sensed every muscle in Clint's body tense up. Every. Single. Muscle. Loki chuckled victoriously.

"What about you Loki?" Clint asked. Loki stopped in puzzlement. "I'll bet that even when you're a sub that you still have complete control over the situation."

"I'm listening." he purred.

"Don't you ever get tired of manipulating people? Haven't you ever gotten board of being able to predict everyone's every move?" He thought carefully.

"No. Not really. Its too much fun." Loki kissed his neck softly. Clint's labored breathing generated an unspeakable amount of giddiness.

"You know, I have a friend like you." Loki perked up, interested. "She can manipulate anyone into giving her what she wants. No one is safe. Especially not the ones closest to her. And she's beautiful, charming, and a damn good shot. But she's one of unhappiest people I've ever known. She gets bored easily and no one can satisfy her. So don't bullshit me, Loki. Don't tell me you're not unhappy. Don't lie to me."

"And why should I tell you the truth? What makes Clint Barton so special? Why should I 'open my heart,' so to speak, to some mortal human?" Clint chuckled.

"Because I am mortal. Because you're probably going to end up killing me too." Loki face became emotionless.

"I could kill you, but you'll never die." Clint's eyes questioned his dominant. "You see, every man, woman, child, any creature I kill is still here." He pointed to his chest. "And here." His temple. "Even after you're long gone, I'll still hear your voice. I'll relive this conversation over and over again in my mind. I'll see your face in my dreams. Every little detail will still be here. But you? You'll die. You will die and you will forget it all and start over again." They sat quietly searching each other's faces. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Depends. Was it the truth?" Loki laughed.

"Oh humans. When will you all realize that truth is relative? Yes, there are some things that are black and white but generally truth is a concept that is harder to find than perfection. Everyone lies, dear Barton. I'm just open about it. And everyone thanks me for it." He kissed Clint's clavicle. "The question is: will you?" Clint faced the window in disgrace.

"Do I have a choice?" Loki continued to travel south.

"You always have a choice. It's your dream." Clint shook his head.

"Then why am I not waking up?"

"Because you want to be here. You want to know why. And you like being my sub." With that he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small dagger. "Ah, Barton, kinky man aren't you?" He laughed evilly. "You see, there was nothing in my pocket. Nothing in my hand until it came out. You decided what it was. It could have been anything. A bouquet of flowers. A white rabbit. But no. You chose a dagger." He sliced a rather large cut underneath one of his ribs. He cried out in pain.

"How can you tell me this isn't real? This pain is real. That blood is real!" Loki smeared the blood around happily. A small chuckle escaped his lungs.

"Fascinating really. You have a vivid imagination. I could have so much fun with your mind. And since you are so dead set on being tied up, I suppose you'll let me." Clint tried the handcuffs once more. They were as strong as ever. "Oh, Barton."

"This is a dream." He repeated to himself multiple times, attempting to believe it. He searched the room for any other inconsistencies. Anything that will make him believe that it was all a dream. The window? The view. The skyline! It was clearly of Budapest. They were definitely in Stark Tower. In New York. The handcuffs broke free. Loki hadn't realized it yet.

"Let's play, shall we?" Loki said as he stood over Clint, dagger in hand prepared to strike.

"How about no?" Clint yelled as he kicked Loki to the opposite wall. He fell to the floor chuckling. His evil laughter grew increasingly.

"Clint?" Came a voice at the door.

"Stark?" Clint asked from the bed.

"Kinky boy." Loki purred from behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's play, shall we?" Loki said as he stood over Clint, dagger in hand prepared to strike.

"How about no?" Clint yelled as he kicked Loki to the opposite wall. He fell to the floor chuckling. His evil laughter grew increasingly.

"Clint?" Came a voice at the door.

"Stark?" Clint asked from the bed.

"Kinky boy." Loki purred from behind him. "You could have chosen anyone to join our play party. Natasha. Agent Hill. My brother, even! But you chose Stark. Curious."

"Why is Loki here?" A very drunk Tony asked.

"Is this really Stark or is he part of my dream?" Loki shrugged. Clint grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me!"

"Ooh, so demanding. You can boss me around all you want." Clint threw him against the wall but he disappeared into it. He focused his attention on Tony.

"Tony, what were we doing before I left?"

"Drinking, duh!" Clint scanned the small room for Loki. "Wait, what's happening?" Loki reappeared behind Tony.

"We invited you to our party!" He said as he took Tony by the waist and began to dance with him.

"A party? I love parties! Clint! Dance with us!"

"No, Stark. You should go."

"Why? This is fun!" He turned and looked at who he was dancing with. "Hey... Didn't we kick your ass once or twice?" Loki scowled.

"Yeah, we did. He should be in a prison cell but he's here." Tony's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"You're here? Bad boy." Loki smiled mischievously.

"I get that a lot."

"Oh BABY" Tony said sarcastically. "I need another drink." He tried to leave but the door slammed shut. Tony and Loki stared at Clint.

"What?"

"It's your dream." Tony said, reminding him of the situation at hand.

"What is it, Barton? Don't want Mr. Stark to leave, do you? But why? Is it that you want him to join out little party?" Loki stalked closer and closer until Clint's back was up against the wall. "Or maybe you just don't want to be alone with me. What is it?" Loki pressed his pelvis firmly up against Clint's. They heard a door close and they soon realized that Tony had left. "Curious."

"So how does this end? How do I wake up from this nightmare?"

"Nightmare? Aww, I was rather enjoying it. First the sadomasochism then Stark! Two surprises in one night. You intrigue me, Barton." One of Loki's hands rested firmly on his outer thigh. "You get out by playing the game. When you finish, I'll set you free."

"How do I know when I'm free? Or not dreaming anymore?"

"You won't. You're just going to have to trust me."

"But I don't trust you." Loki laughed.

"Well then, you're going to have a big problem on your hands."

"Will I, now?" Clint was surprised to notice a hint of a flirtatious tone in his own voice. This seemed to greatly amuse Loki.

"Yes." He purred. He nuzzled Clint's cheek with his nose. "It's not the only big thing thats going to be on your hands soon though." Clint fought back a hardy laugh.

"Yeah, we'll see." He said as he tried to move away. Loki's body quickly pushed him back up against the wall.

"Ah-uh! Not so fast. I'm not done with you yet." Clint turned his face away. Loki guided it back with his nose, only a very short space remained between their lips. But Loki waited patiently.

"What do you want from me?" Clint begged in frustration.

"Everything. Body. Mind. Spirit. All of you." Loki's eyes seemed to be pleading with Clint. It seemed less like a want and more of a need to him. Loki traced the age lines that marked his face. The skin where he touched turned cool and comfortable. Clint wondered if all of Loki's skin was like that. He quickly put that thought out of his mind. But then Loki placed his entire palm to his cheek, the cooling properties soothed his hot clammy skin. He looked into his requiring eyes, searching for an ounce of genuine emotion. He saw pain. Ambition. Rage. But most of all, longing. Loki traced the edge of his soft pink lips. "I'm sorry." Loki whispered.

"Don't be." Clint said as he hesitantly leaned in. Loki closed the gap between them. As Clint suspected, Loki's lips were just as soothing as his fingertips. Clint suddenly became very curious. He grabbed either side of Loki's jaw as they continued to kiss fiercely. But this was not enough for the hawk. He slipped Loki's armor off piece by piece suddenly longing to touch every inch of Loki's minty skin. At last he reached his black undershirt. Clint's fingertips grazed Loki's sides as he raised it over his head. Loki allowed Clint to stop to admire his lean yet well defined body. He looked into the other's eyes. Passion. Pleasure. Domination. Something made Clint feel like Loki was controlling him but it did not feel the same as it did all those months ago. It was different somehow.

When Loki took over, he felt the need to fight it. He knew he was doing wrong, he didn't want to be there. But now? Now he wanted to be there. He wanted to wrap his arms around the slender god and never let go. Rather than Loki making decisions, it felt more like he was making suggestions. Kiss me here. Touch me there. Love me.

All of his instincts told him to follow Loki's suggestions but a voice deep down inside him told him not to. Loki calls the shots? _No. Not in my dream. I've been a sex god since I was seventeen. I'll give Loki something he doesn't even know he wants yet._ It was Clint's turn to be in control. It was his turn to wear a devilish grin. Instead of touching his cheek delicately like he was expecting, Clint pulled him in close by the belt loops. Loki gasped in surprise. "Mmmm, good morning to you too Barton." He purred, wiggling his hips to bring attention to Clint's budding erection. He kept one hand on Loki's hip and pulled his face in closer with the other. Fingertips clutched Loki's dark mane. He teased Loki's lips with his. Loki gave a sultry laugh. "I always had a good feeling about you." He whispered. "Barton." He hummed on his lips.

Clint threw Loki on the ground, or Loki allowed himself to be thrown to the ground. He procured a bundle of barbed wire from thin air. Loki's eyes grew wide. Clint grasped Loki's neck firmly. He leaned in close. "Now, you're going to be a good boy for me right?" Loki nodded ever so slowly. "Good. I want you to be a perfectly quiet little princess. Scream and yell all you want, but no," he tried to remember how he phrased it earlier, "suggestions. You're going to take what I give you. Nothing more. Nothing less." Loki's eyes narrowed. "Got it?" He smirked. "Good."

Clint let go and flipped him over onto his stomach. The surprisingly well defined muscle tone in his back made Clint stop and stare. Loki's lower back dimples stirred arousal in his core. He unwrapped the barbed wire and looped it around Loki's neck. He then brought his arms around his head in a sort of protective V-shape. He tied the rest of the wire around his shoulders, elbows, and wrists to keep them in place. He looked over his handiwork. The pricks drew only the faintest amount of silver gray blood. He grabbed a pillow from the nearby bed and pulled the pillowcase off, stuffing it into Loki's mouth.

"How's that?" He whispered into Loki's ear. His shoulders quivered in response. "Excellent." He ran his hands down Loki's sides and stopped at his hips, where his dark leather trousers started. Clint pulled Loki closer by the hips so that only his knees and elbows touched the floor. His back arched upwards like a defensive cat. A cloud of uneasiness filled Clint. Was this a natural reaction or was it Loki? He kissed Loki's shoulder blade as he wrapped his arms around his chest, his hands wandering down his torso.

A hand grazed Loki's excited package. He grunted excitedly. Clint chuckled as he unbuttoned Loki's trousers. The god's breath picked up speed and his hands shook. Clint slowly slid them off his hips, the leather clung to the god's sticky skin. Clint glanced down. "No underwear? Is that your thing or is it just how people roll in Asgard?" Loki tried saying something through the pillowcase. Most likely "It's your dream."

Clint pulled the rest of his trousers off and spread Loki's legs wider. He unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled them down revealing his lack of underwear. _Wow. I really am dreaming._ A wild idea appeared in Clint's mind. He had never been criticized for or thought down on the size of his penis but he wondered if the dream would allow him such freedoms. He watched his usually 6.5-inched erected penis grow. A chuckle escaped his lips as it grew to nearly nine inches. He didn't want to completely destroy Loki's asshole. Clint leaned in close so that Loki could feel his hot breath on his neck. He prodded Loki's balls with his now enlarged penis. "Are you ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

More than a moment chapter 4

Loki's battered body laid motionless against Barton's. His wrists were still tied with barbed wire around the headboard. He surveyed the damage done to his usually pristine skin. Not too bad, just a few scratches. As far as his ass goes... Well thats a different story. A part of him wanted to disappear back into his Asgardian prison cell but another wanted to just lay there with Barton's strong arms around his slender torso. That warm embrace reminded him of someone. Someone that pained him to think about. Someone who he loved more than anything but let down. He closed his eyes. He sensed the world around him changing.

When he opened his eyes, he was laying on his old bed in his old room on Asgard. Layers of beast's skin piled on top of him, but that was not the source of the warmth he felt. Perhaps it was the happy feeling that filled his core or maybe it was the warmth coming from Thor's strong embrace. This was familiar. It was a memory. It had been when Loki fell ill during the peak of the winter ice storms so many years ago. It was the first of many occurrences when they were in their late adolescence . Odin called upon every doctor, medicinal analyst, and scientist to try to find what was wrong. No one knew. No matter how hard they tried to keep his body heat up, it always plummeted.

They placed him in a boiling bath as they had when Thor suffered a mighty cold as a child. When they checked back in on him not ten minutes later, the surface of the water had began to frost. Odin knew something was truly wrong when they brought him to a room full of lively people and all at once they got a chill and grew uncomfortably cold. In retrospect, it was probably his true nature fighting to come out, but at the time it was an unexplained phenomena.

Thor shifted and Loki turned to look at him.

"Brother, are you feeling better?" He watched Thor search his eyes for help.

"Never better." A freezing chill ran down his spine. A shiver was his natural response. Thor noticed this and pulled him in closer, hugging him tightly to his already muscular chest. Loki oft wondered if he himself could even build even a quarters worth of Thor's muscle mass. It was as if the strength gene completely skipped over him, the blonde gene too. Loki's back cracked making him cringe. "Uh, brother? You do not know your own strength." His grip eased.

"I apologize. I did not mean to harm you." Loki smiled comfortably. "If I were to hurt you, I would not know what to do with myself." He nuzzled his face into Loki's cropped black hair. Thor's facial hair was only just starting to grow in so it was still so soft. It ticked the top of Loki's ear causing him to twitch involuntarily. This greatly amused Thor and he pulled his beloved brother in tighter. "Loki," He whispered into his ear, "I always loved you the best. More than anyone. More than anything." He curled his fingers around Loki's. "Please heal. Life would be meaningless without you. I would wander aimlessly, searching for a part of me that no longer exists. There would be no point in ruling Asgard without you by my side. I love you, Loki. As a brother. As a friend. As a soul mate." The words rung in his mind as he desperately tried to remember how he responded. Then it all came back to him.

Nothing. He did nothing. A pang of guilt hit him because he knew he felt the same, yet he did not let on. He searched his mind for the rest of the memory. Only bits and pieces returned. His cold hand on Thor's cheek. Thor's hot hand on his hip, up his stomach, resting on his heart. Thor's gentle kiss on his supple neck. Everything else was a blur.

"That was beautiful Loki." Came a voice behind him. He turned to see Barton where his brother once was. He looked around, the faded memory of his old room turned into one of a room on earth, but not the same one as before. This one had cooler tones and far more silk textiles. "Back to Stark Tower?" He asked. Loki shrugged. He had never seen the room before. Before either of them could speak again, Barton and Natasha crashed into the room in a fit of passion. Loki grinned while the first Barton grew red in the face.

"Ah, now you are showing me a memory." Loki took a seat on an armchair directly across from the bed, as if preparing himself to watch a film. Barton grew anxious.

"Okay, lets not watch this."

"Why not? It seems as though you are quite enjoying seeing it again." He motioned towards Barton's eager arousal. He covered it with his hands.

"Okay. Seriously." Natasha moaned behind him. "This isn't cool." Loki shrugged again.

"What do you want me to do about it? Leave the room?" Barton shrugged affirmatively. "Fool. There is nothing outside of this room." Loki disappeared before Clint's eyes.

"Loki?" He yelled into the air, Natasha's moans growing louder behind him. "Come out here!"

"I thought you wanted me to go."

"I do. But I want to make sure you're not diving into any other... Memories."

"Oh, I'm not diving into any others." Loki's voice sounded close. "Just this one." From behind him. _Natasha!_ He turned to see Loki where he should have been, strategically behind her still clothed body in Clint's clothes. Loki guided her face up to his and kissed her hungrily, eyes still on Barton. Clint advanced towards his tormentor but was thrown back by an invisible force. "Kinky booooy" Loki's was going to make him watch from the very beginning.

Loki's bare pale arms wrapped around Natasha's waist as he kissed her neck. She exhaled audibly causing Clint to pace, searching for an answer. He had to get to her before Loki did. But how? He watched Loki caress her. One hand down her thigh. Back up her torso. His fingers danced over the front zipper to her outfit. Clint's fists clenched. Before he knew it, he launched a nearby accent chair at the bed. It ricocheted off the invisible barrier and fell to the floor. Clint broke one of the wooden legs off and tried to penetrate the force field with it. When that didn't work he backed up and ran at the bed at full force. It stung as it had before but this time he was thrown back and forced into a chair. He tried getting up but something was keeping him down.

Clint's eyes shot straight to Loki's. He gritted his teeth as Loki slowly unzipped the front of her outfit. Loki whispered something in her ear that made her clench his wrist and sigh in anticipation. His hand slipped beneath the thin layer of leather. Fingertips tracing her ribs, teasing her with sexual frustration. The noises she made turned Clint on but he fought his budding erection as he watched in horror. Loki helped her out of the tight catsuit, revealing her toned body in only her underthings.

Loki flipped her around and threw her down on the bed. She giggled in delight. That giggle that was meant for Clint. He fought the restraints once more. It was useless. Loki forced himself between her legs, but Tasha didn't seem to mind. She probably thought he was Clint. He tried not to think about it. He tried not to watch as Loki posed himself directly over her. She helped him out of Clint's shirt and ran her strong yet delicate hands over his torso. Clint remembered how warm they felt on his own. He had to keep fighting. Loki leaned over her and kissed her perfect lips. Those lips that fit like a puzzle piece with his. That kiss. That sweet moment that they write novels about. That kiss was meant for him! Not Loki!

It was all a dream! If it really was a dream then why couldn't he get out of this? Why couldn't he stop this nightmare? He tried to stand but his ankles were magnetized to the legs of the chair. He cried out in frustration. Loki was punishing him for seeing a memory he was not supposed to see. He was rewriting Clint's most beloved memory. Deep down in his heart he knew that there was only one thing he could do: watch.

Loki traced the edge of her jaw with his lips and traveled down to her clavicle. One hand on her hip the other undoubtedly tickling her spine. She loved that. A few snaps later and he watched in agony as Loki caressed her sweet skin with his icy tongue. Tasha sighed in pleasure. He planted kisses down her torso as he went until he reached the last piece to the puzzle. Clint kept reminding himself that this was not the real Natasha Romanoff. It was only the memory of her. Loki was using it to get to him. But it was all too real. A hand casually made its way up her thigh. Clint knew he struck gold when a moan of ecstasy filled the air.

"Cold," she whispered, "So cold." This was too real for Clint. Every ounce of strength he had left was devoted to trying to get out of that chair. Clint heard his frustrated cry before he realized he was making it. Loki began to kiss her navel and continued south. Natasha sounded as if she were experiencing pure bliss. She thrashed her arms about but made sure not to disturb Loki at work.

"DAMN YOU LOKI!" Clint yelled. Hot tears spilled from his eyes. They burned like acid. She sounded as though she was going to peak soon so Loki stopped and allowed Tasha to collect herself while he removed the rest of his own clothes. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Loki positioned himself over her before glancing over at Clint, a grin creeping over his face. "Loki, I swear-" He pushed himself into her. Her moans filled the room as salty acid tears of frustrations spilled over. He couldn't watch anymore. Defeat reigned over him and h hung his head in shame. Hate builded in Clint's heart with every groan and sigh that came from her lips. She climaxed in one final cry. Loki kissed her neck and pulled out. Natasha rolled over on the bed and sighed in happiness. "Clint," she whispered. He looked up, "I love you." Was that in his memory? He didn't remember. He had originally finished and collapsed on top of her and fell asleep. Maybe she had. Maybe Loki was just fucking with him.

"You know Loki, I don't know if there is a god. But if there is, I swear by his name that I will find everything you love, everything you cherish, and destroy it." Loki chuckled as he pulled Clint's trousers back on.

"Ooh, I'm so afraid. What are you going to do, fire an arrow at it? Well I assure you, no arrow can destroy what I love." He stared off into space for a moment. "I don't fear you, human. I am a god! And you? You are a human with a vendetta." Clint grinned.

"You're wrong Loki. I'm an Avenger. An Avenger with a death wish."


End file.
